X and Star
by Kyuubi16
Summary: One day Starfire was standing at a pier enjoying it's beauty when she's joined by a mysterious blond, but it turns out he none other the illustrious Red-X.A friendly chat soon blooms into an attraction to which Starfire has to choose who she will be with.


0

Naruto/Red X/Starfire

0

Story Start

0

Go City, a western coast city was at peace for the moment. In a world filled with super powered meta humans, aliens, sentient AIs and gods peace seemed to be a rare commodity nowadays.

Standing at the end of a pier of the city was a young auburn haired woman with exotic orange skin and dazzling emerald green eyes. She seemed to be gazing out to the horizon as the gentle breeze of the skin gently breezed against her skin. This woman was clad in a violet and black striped T-shirt and Blue Jeans.

She was one of Jump City's biggest celebrities and the well known super hero, Starfire of the Teen Titans. The area she was at was usually abandoned during the weekdays thanks to the frequency of monster from the deep attacks the city had been experiencing lately.

''I wasn't aware someone else enjoyed these sights.'' A familiar husky voice spoke out to her causing Starfire to turn around and face the speaker.

The person in question had a friendly smile, with light and bright eyes; cerulean in fact and full of mystery and curiosity. His hair was a golden shade of blond and on his face was the most unusual feature that the young woman only seen on the earth's feline creatures. Whiskers in fact, three on each cheek; the young man in question was about her height which was surprising considering that Starfire was a rather tall girl. He was also wearing black cargo pants and sleeveless red shirt, a trench coat and what looked liked a utility belt and a watch on his right wrist, and an emerald jewel hanging from his thread around his neck. He sounded familiar but Starfire could not place the face.

''Hello, I believe we haven't met.'' Starfire said as she extended her hand.''I am...''

''Starfire of the Teen Titans.'' the young man finished for her. ''Yeah, you're pretty well known.'' the young man said with a grin. ''I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to formally meet you.'' he said taking her hand and kissing the back of it. ''I'm a pretty big fan. so its kind of surreal to meet you like this.''

''Why thank you. So what brings you here Naruto Uzumaki?'' she asked as the blond chuckle.

''Nothing really...just hoping to catch the breeze.'' he said as he turned to her and noticed her quizzical look. ''It's an Earth Expression; my way of saying I'm out for some fresh air. ''

''Aah I see...'' she said with a nod, ''...I'm still trying to get used to Earthly sayings and such.''

''Besides the monster attacks things have been quiet lately,'' he said as he rested her arms on the wooden rails. ''It really allows one to see the beauty around them.'' he then suddenly stood up. ''I hope I'm not prying or this is too sudden, but are you seeing anyone?'' he asked as Starfire was a bit startled by his question.

''Well no, but I'm curious as to why you are concerned with such things? You hardly know me.''

The blond then chuckled and said something that sent red flags off in her her head. ''I know more than you would believe Cutie.'' It was the voice of Red-X, that same cocky and flirtatious tone he often used when speaking with her. Reacting immediately Starfire took to the air and fired some star bolts at the blond who dodged them rather easily.

Reaching into some of the pockets of his belt Naruto threw some red balls at Starfire who vaporized them with her eye-bolts. ''The same trick won't work on me Red-X.'' she said as bolts formed in her hand.

''I guess you're right. Then let's pull out some new tricks.'' he said putting his fingers into the form of a cross. He then whispered something to himself that Starfire couldn't identify as ten more Narutos appeared. Starfire quickly recovered from her stupefaction as the Narutos leaped up at her. She swung her legs, clocking them in the head as she tried to put some distance when one of them took a hold of her sneaker clad foot. Two of them shot up above her and did some weird hand gesture when Starfire suddenly found herself blasting towards the pier. She let out a scream when something collided with her, binding her. She closed her eyes and waited for the collision with a ground as she found herself in someone's arms.

''Was that necessary?' he asked her with an annoyed look. ''I didn't come to fight though.''

''You are a thief and a villain!'' she immediately threw into his face. ''You always engage our team in battle and steal, so can you blame me?''

''Aw come on; I steal to make a living oh and making boy wonder mad is just a bonus.''

''What vendetta do you have against Robin?''

''I don't have a vendetta against him,'' Red X remarked in confusion. ''He's the one with a vendetta against me. I mean he's a hero and I'm the thief and I know how the whole dynamics work, but he really needs to relax.''

''The last time you two met you died his hair white and his clothing pink!'' Starfire remarked, bringing up the last incident.

''I thought it would be funny and I was bored you know. Besides its not like I cause destruction or go out of my ay to hurt people. At least give me that,'' he said as he gently sat her down. Naruto took out a kunai and began cutting at the red binding substance. ''You know this adhesion can be a pain in the ass when you're testing it and have to remove it. Took me forever to find the right composition.'' he said as Starfire merely glowered at him.

''You know I like my girls feisty, especially the ones who are remarkably attractive, even by superherione standards. I wonder how many squats you had to do to get that rear!'' Naruto just ducked out of the way as one of his hair spikes were burnt. ''Oh come on its a compliment. I mean I'm sure you get boob compliments all the time and your backside is overlooked and if you think about blasting me again I'll blast some adhesion over your eyes.''

As annoyed as she was the Tamarenean decided not to call X's bluff. The more she struggled the tighter the substance constricted so she decided to bide her time, distract X until he cut through enough of the substance so she could free herself. ''Very well...why are you here and why did you reveal yourself to me?''

''I've been considering a change of career.'' he said as he continued cutting through the substance. ''Believe it or not I used to be a hero just like you guys.''

''What happened?''

''A mission gone wrong. A Psychic got into my heard and...well let's just say he unearthed something that needed to stay away and the only way for my mind to not break into tiny little pieces that my previous personality and the thing's personality needed to merge or this body of my would have died or gone into a coma. With this new found outlook I decided to live my life for me. To do what I wish and I know one thing. I go for what I want and in this case its a who."

''You are delusional. What makes you think I would have an interest in someone like you?'' Starfire questioned shakily.

''All you see is the Villain Red X; all I'm asking you is to give me the chance to see the man behind the mask, Naruto Uzumaki. That you can trust me as I'm willing to divulge all of who I am to you, unlike the others you call friends.''

''You know nothing about me and my friends.''

''Oh really?'' he said as he continued on. ''I am a master of stealth and I've kept an eye on you guys for quite sometime, but don't worry I respected your personal boundaries. Though I do know enough that with the exception of you and the Roth girl you all use your super hero code names. I do know that none of you really revealed much about your lives when you became a Titan unless it was Titan business; you included I might ask. But I can tell you so many things so let's go with questioning. Like the name of your fearless leader.''

''It's Robin of course; everyone knows that.''

''Wrong, it's Richard Grayson,'' Naruto corrected her causing her eyes to widen in surprise. ''You, one of his dearest friends and Team mates for years don't even know his real name. What about his eye color? The name of his parents? How can you be friends with people you don't even know? What about Cyborg or Beast boy? Personal lives might be painful but you've been on a team and friends for many years you would think friendship and trust would eventually play into the factor. I'm not saying they should divulge all their life story because some things are painful and personal, but after awhile one would have to learn they can't take on the world on their own. I learned that the hard way. I'm not saying your team mates are bad people either, they are quite noble but each are damaged in their own way.'' and with that the confines were freed.

Starfire was surprised by how gentle the thief was. ''If you wish I'll tell you a little bit more about me.'' he said as Naruto took out a little vial from his utility belt. He scooped up some scream and began massaging her arms. ''It takes out the sting and helps removed the marks faster.''

''Why? You are definitely...different.''

''Like I said I've been thinking about changing the way I've been living my life.'' he said as he finished spreading and rubbing in the cream.

Starfire looked at her arms in amazement. ''You said you would tell me more about you?''

''Yes...you see I come from a place called Konohagakure no Sato...'' Naruto began as the alien princess listened tentatively to his story.

Starfire had been so sucked into the tale she hardly registered that night fall had soon came. She had hardly notice when he closed distance between them. ''You really are a treasure Starfire. No matter what anyone tries to tell you being a hero is a choice. They'll tell you that they can't ignore the call, but it seems only those with psychological issues are the ones who cling to such a life. I mean it seems like out of your entire team you're the one whose choice to be a hero is the least connected to some tragic element to the past that forces you to try and repent for your mistakes. That golden heart of yours, you seem the one whohelps people out of the most geniune goodness in your heart.

That's one of the things I like about you and seeing you hurt as you pine for someone not returining your affections is a sad thing to see. So what do you choose Starfire? Do you really want to put your heart on the line and risk the heartache? Because from what I can see Robin will always hold 'the mission' above you and being a relationship in his mind will compromise both the team and your safety.''

When his hand suddenly cradled her cheek Starfire had stiffened. His touch was warm, and his eyes sincere. It was his eyes though, the fact that she could actually see his eyes and for a Tamarenean that meant a lot. Body language was important but it was believed that one's soul could be seen through the eyes. She wanted to open her mouth, protest the closeness but her body was betraying her, not listening to her mind as it wouldn't move and her cheeks began to heat up. This sort of closeness was not something she had come to experience on Earth. So when he leaned over and was about to kiss her communicator went off, resulting in him pulling back and her feeling rather disappointed. She pulled out the device to answer it and she looked up X was gone.

''I...can't...I don't...' she tried to reason with herself, denying what she felt. She didn't know X well enough to say she had actually feelings for him, but she couldn't deny that she didn't find him attractive or that his honesty pique her interest. 'He is a villain and a thief.' she tried to reason to herself as the phantom touch of Naruto's arm around her waist still lingered. She returned to the tower and didn't say a word about her encounter. She didn't want to alarm her friends or maybe she was afraid that they would pick up on her linger thoughts. Though when they asked her something was wrong she put on a false, cheerful smile and acted as if nothing was wrong. Thankfully, Raven wasn't one to pry as she definitely noticed something was off about the alien princess. Starfire could only hope these feelings, this infatuation would be short lived.

X had spread out amongst his couch and picked up the remote, turning on his TV. The thievery of course allowed him to afford the lavish three bed-room apartment he was in now. He knew that despite his less then honest living it was less villainous then his former child soldier life. On the TV screen was that of several cameras monitoring the inside of the Titan's towers. Too many of times did he began to wonder when the team was going to come to heads with an enemy that completely outclasses them and make them realize they needed to step up their game.

They may have been doing fine against these generic money grubbing and power hungry fools, but they were one day going to come against an intelligent, no-nonsense criminal who didn't play petty games and would go for the kill. Slade was an example of such an enemy, but it was his very pride that kept him from killing the Titans when he had a chance. What will they do if they ever came across an enemy that liked getting those out of his way a little more then losing?

So when he sees the Titans return with a defeated look he shakes his head. Another bad that he thought as he watched a frustrated Robin lash out at his team mates. The problem with the kid wasn't that he was a bad person, but he took things far too personally. He often became obsessed, like it was his personally duty to make sure everyone in the city was safe, but he was just a teenage boy. A teenage boy that lacked powers in a world of alien invaders, killer machines, and dimension travelers. ''He's going to grow up to have a heart condition.'' Naruto mused to himself as he switched to another camera that peered into Starfire's room. Most boys, men, or anyone with a libido and into the female sex would kill to get a live feed into the auburn haired alien's room. Though when it looked like a show was about to go on Naruto always switched the camera or cut the thing off. He was no voyeur.

Though of course upon seeing the distress look on Starfire's face he wanted, needed to reach out to her so that's what he did. In a flash he left his apartment and appeared on the island where every hour he sent a Kagebunshin or two to the island, each old copy handing a new one the Hirashin kunai and communicator so they could keep in contact and Naruto could come and go between the two places with ease. After all, monitoring the Titans and having a way to get out of his current location in a flash was what kept him out of prison.

The sound of something impacted her window had caused Starfire to stir. She had just gotten to sleep as well so the result was a frown adorning her features. She turned and tried to annoy the noise, but the sound of tap, tap, tap filled her ears. Letting out a huff she rose from her bed sheets and floated to the window. Looking down she saw nothing but obscure shades, cloaked in the shadows of the night and dimly illuminated by the moon light and stars. Starfire's sleeping habits were unusual in itself. She was a heavy sleeper but once she woke up she had a hard time going back to sleep. She also could take a nap in a hour and be rejuvenated during the day while only needing six hours at night to fully recover from exhaustion. So she decided to head to the kitchen and make a Tamarenean remedy for drowsiness when she came across none other then Naruto making an omelet.

''Hey there Starfire? Want one?'' he casually asked, as if he just didn't break into the tower and was causally make breakfast late at night.

She of course was so dumbfounded she couldn't even find the words to speak.

''Of course if you want it with mustard you're going to have to wait for your own batch.'' he added, chuckling at his own joke.

''What are you doing here? How did you get here? And why are you raiding our fridge?'' she hissed, trying to keep her cool and disbelief hidden.

''I was bored, hungry and I teleported.''he answered, trying not to snicker at her reaction. ''And a friend of mine is throwing a party and I need a date. Interested?'' he said as he flipped over half the egg, containing the shredded cheese and ham to complete the snack.

''You broke into the tower, to ask me out on a date?'' Starfire found the action oddly flattering if not a little weird.

''Well?'' he asked, his canine peeking out from his upper lips as he waited for answer.

Starfire's cheeks began to heat up. ''I...you must go before the others find you." she hissed at him, grabbing his wrist and leading him out of the tower. "Get out of here!"

Naruto merely grinned in response to her action. The fact that Starfire insisted he leave instead of trying to alert her friends meant that waswas at least thinking about his offer.

It was only a matter of time now.


End file.
